


Invasion of the Wife Snatchers

by RunusBrewblade



Category: SciFi - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Pregnant, alien - Freeform, commission, scifi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:01:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23448196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunusBrewblade/pseuds/RunusBrewblade
Summary: Commission story





	Invasion of the Wife Snatchers

Julia shot up from her bed as a blinding blue light poured through the bedroom window bathing her in the warm glow. She shielded her face with her hand, trying to see what was causing it, but as quickly as it had come it was gone. Nothing but the darkness of the night could be seen now as the faint moonlight crept in. She glanced around the room before turning to her husband.

“Roger ...Roger wake up. I think someone is in the backyard. I bet it's those no good William boys trying to sneak Jessica out to one of those wild parties.”

A grunt could be heard from the large man. He rolls to this side away from her. His bald head shining off from the moonlight while grunting back at her.“Go to sleep Julia. Jessica knows better. Now let me get some sleep will ya?” He quickly begins to sore loudly.

“Fine, I’ll go to stop her myself then.” Julia climbs out of the cramped bed and slips on her blue robe. She hurries out of the room and down to the kitchen. Flicks on the lights she lets out a yawn before glancing at herself in the mirror.

Julia had shoulder-length black hair that curled at the ends. Her skin was fair with a few freckles along her cheeks and nose. She had hazel eyes that currently had bags under them from restless nights. Despite being thirty-seven years old she still looked good. Though with the way Roger acted around her and never showing any affection towards her she felt like an old woman most days. 

Letting out a deep sigh she walked towards her daughter's room. Cracking the door open she could see the room was as clean as it always was but Jessica was nowhere to be found.

“Oh, I knew it. She knows better than to be sneaking off with boys. Why when I get my hands on her she’ll be grounded for a month!” Julia storms out of the house, walking into the backyard in the dead of night. Her eyes scanning the pitch dark yard like a hawk, looking for any sign of movement. She steps forward, shouting out into the night. “Jessica Horns you have ten seconds to get back inside this house before I make you. Don’t think you can butter your father up this time young lady!”

Julia huffed as she stormed into the backyard, beelining for the shed, but before she could get there that same bright blue light suddenly shone down upon her. Before she could even let out a gasp she started to float off the ground. Struggling to move she couldn’t free herself. All she could do was watch as her house became smaller and smaller. She was about to cry out for help when suddenly everything went black.

~~~

Julia let out a low moan. Her eyes cracking open. The ground felt cool against her skin and it only took her a second to realize she was completely naked. Letting out a gasp she brought her limbs towards her chest, hugging herself was glancing around. She was stuck in a huge glass box. A soft blue light shined down on her. Beyond the walls were an array of strange glowing machines, they lite up and had a soft hum to them. She could tell she wasn’t on the farm anymore but she had no clue what had happened to her. All she could remember was floating in some bright blue light and then she blacked out.

“Ahhhhhhhhh mmmmmmmmmmm ahhhhhhhh~” An odd sound was coming from behind Julia. Glancing over her shoulder to see what it was making it her eyes went wide with shock. There standing a few feet from here was a grey skin creature. It had an enlarged head with wide black eyes and long limbs. He looked like an alien that she had heard about over the radio before. She wanted to scream in fear, to escape from wherever she was but her eyes soon notice who was kneeling before the alien. Her daughter Jessica.

“Jessica!” her voice strain with fear. “Get away from that thing this instant!” She shouted out, crawling forward but was stopped by the glass wall. Her hand pressed up to the wall, watching in gut-wrenching shock as her daughter was sucking on the alien’s cock. “Jessica! Young lady, you stop that right now! This is no way for a young lady to behave!” her hands bang on the glass, trying to get her daughter’s attention.

Jessica, however, could not hear her or she was ignoring her. She happily kept bobbing her head, taking more of the alien cock down her throat. Her blonde pigtails swinging as she went. She let out another moan, pulling the cock out of her mouth. “Mmmmmmmmm oh fuck daddy your so big~”

Julia wanted to tell her daughter that thing was not her father but gasped at the sight of the cock. It was huge, almost as thick and long as a horse. The shaft was covered in thick bumps with a pointed head at the tip. She didn’t know why but suddenly she felt a need to touch it.

“Ah no..no no. I am a married woman ...I would..” She didn’t get a chance to finish her words for Jessica was turning around and presenting her ass to the alien. “Jessica no! No, do not let that...thing in you. Young lady listen to your mother!” She pounded on the glass but the look in Jessica’s eyes as she stared at her mother was a look of a woman why didn’t give a damn about what anyone thought. She wanted that cock in her.

“Ohhh god yes!” She let out an animalistic cry the moment the alien pushed his throbbing shaft into her. Her hands clawed at the cold metal floor while her hips pushed back against him. She was like a completely different woman now.

Julia could barely recognize her daughter. She was so enthralled with that alien’s cock, not even caring that she was being fucked in front of her mother. Part of her began to wonder if it truly felt as good as it looked. Her body slowly heating up with arousal as she kept watching her daughter being defiled before her very eyes.

“Oh fuck daddy~ Your cock is the best! Please don’t stop, fill me up, make me pregnant with your baby~” Jessica shouted out, her eyes slowly rolling into the back of her head. The Alien behind her merely grunted as soft blue markings began to glow on his skin. He gave one hard thrust and paused as an odd noise came out of his mouth. Julia could see neo blue liquid dripping down his legs. He let Jessica go, her body falling to the ground as more of that neo blue oozed out of her body.

“Ohhhh.” Julia gasped at the sight of her daughter. She looked so happy and satisfied with the alien. She could feel herself craving attention, to feel that same bliss her daughter was feeling. Suddenly the glass wall slides upward, sending Julia tumbling forward a bit. She glanced up at the alien, the thick smell of sex hung in the air. She wanted to run, to fight, to escape but a soft voice crept up into the back of her head, tingling her brain while its voice echoed inside her head.

“You want this. You wish for it. It will be good, you will come to love it. Give in to your desires and I shall reward you. You have nothing to fear and everything to gain. Submit to me and I will show you pleasure like none other.”

Julia's body froze at the voice. She didn’t know who was speaking to her or how she could hear them in her head. But the voice felt so nice, it made her body relax and took away all her fears. She watched as the alien strolled towards her. His hard cock pointed right at her. She didn’t know why but her body wanted to feel his cock in her mouth.

“It's so big~” She spoke with a meek voice. Her hands reached out touching the warm shaft while feeling the bumps along with her fingers. Leaning in she took the pointed tip in her mouth, sucking on it with a smile to her lips. “Mmmmmmmmm gods it's perfect~” She moans against the alien cock, her tongue sliding along it while trying to take more of it into her mouth. It was bigger than Roosters and tasted like her favorite berry jam.

The alien moaned out, his hand brushing through her black locks, tugging her forward so she could take more of his cock. After a few minutes, his markings began to glow once more and with a sudden jerk ribbon of thick neo cum came rushing into Julia’s mouth.

“Mmmhhhhppppp!” Julia’s eyes went wide as she could suddenly taste the alien’s cum pouring across her tongue. It was hard to describe the taste. It was like someone took every berry and mashed them together, creating the perfect jam. She happily drank it down, closing her eyes while enjoying the moment. She moaned out in protest as he pulled out of her mouth, leaving her desperate for more. “More...please...please I want more~” groaning she laid back on the cool metal floor, parting her legs to expose her drooling wet sex for him. She should have felt shame for displaying herself in such a manner but the only thing that was on her mind was that amazing cock.

The alien seems to give a grin down at her. He still did not speak but the marks on his body began to glow bright blue. Slowly her body began to rise off the ground, levitating in front of the alien. Julia felt weightless in the air. Gazing at the mysterious alien. She felt a wave of peace roll across her mind while their eyes locked together. He was doing this and her mind told her she could trust him.

Julia watched with eager eyes as the alien approached her. Biting her lip at the sight of that exotic cock lining up with her needy pussy. She let out a moan of relief the moment he pushes into her, sliding in firmly until every inch of it was stuffed into her body. Her body ached and shivered as he stretched her pussy, just having it enter her was enough to make her climax upon it.

“Oh god yes! Ohhhh its...it's so big. Oh, god, why does it feel so ...perfect?” Letting out a happy moan Julia allowed herself to relax and just float in the air. Before she knew it the alien had grabbed hold of her thick thighs and was starting to thrust against her. Her body moved back and forth in the air, her mind haze with lust and joy. She could only moan out to him, watching as his meaty cock slammed over and over into her, bulging against her belly. Her body needed his cock, craved it now. She didn’t care what happened to her or her daughter as long as she could have this amazing cock in her life forever.

“Fuck! Oh love, fuck me harder! Breed me, make me your wife! I’ll let you fuck me and my daughter as much as you want. Just please don’t stop fucking me~” She pleaded to the alien, abandoning any reason and any hope of having her old life back. She didn’t care if she never saw Roger again. This wonderful alien was the only man she ever needed in her life now.

Several minutes passed as the odd pair kept up the lovemaking. Julia had gone through several mind breaking orgasms. Her body was so sensitive now, each thrust was enough to make her moan out loudly on the ship. The moment the alien began to moan back she knew he was close. Within minutes he was thrusting harder, his body glowing with his desires. With a loud growl, he finally came, pumping thick ropes of neo blue cum into her womb. The moment that cum touched her body she swore she could see stars. Letting out an ear-splitting cry she came with him, her body becoming numb from the intense pleasure.

Julia's mind went black. The overwhelming pleasure must have caused her to black out once more. She wasn’t sure how long she was out but when she came to she saw her daughter’s head was buried between her thighs, licking the drooling cum out of her ruined pussy. Julia could only smile at her now. A blissful sensation taking hold of her now. They had both found something they could love and share. Julia was so happy that she just moaned out to Jessica, her hands stroking her daughter's hair.

“Mmmmmmmmm oh Jessica~” Smiling down at her daughter she glanced over to the alien standing over them, both his small hands stroking his thick cock. She wanted to reach up and suck him off all over again but her body felt too weak to move. Thankfully he didn’t seem to mind. Letting out another moan he jerked his cock down at the lovely pair, splattering them with his glowing cum. Julia closed her eyes as she was bathed in his delicious seed. She knew now that this is what heaven must feel like.

~~~

“Sweetheart, Jessica, I hope you two are hungry~ I got a mean plate of bacon and eggs here for us,” Julia called out from the kitchen. She was humming a fun tune as she placed a dozen sunny side up eggs on the plate with two dozen strips of bacon. She was glowing with joy this morning. She giggled as she walked out of the kitchen with nothing but a polka dot apron on her body. Her belly was slowly getting bigger due to the new baby inside her and her tits were leaking so much milk she felt like a cow half the time. Still, it didn’t bother her for her darling husband loved to drink from them. He made her feel so loved and alive that everything felt right.

“Morning love~ I made your favorite~” She places the plate of food on the table while walking over to her darling husband. She placed a kiss on his grey skinhead.

The alien man smiled up at her. He was dressed in a white button shirt with a red tie. He set the paper down and let out a series of clicks to her.

“Oh stop you charmer. You always say the nicest things to me. Keep that up and I’ll fall in love with you all over again.” She giggles while beaming a warm smile at him. “Have you seen Jessica? A growing girl needs to eat.”

He gave a smile while pointing to the floor. Julia glanced down and giggled a little. Under the table was her darling, Jessica. Buck naked and happily sucking on her daddy's cock.

“Jessica honey don’t go getting full off your father’s cum now. You got a growing child in you after all. You need to eat lots of protein and filling food. Now come on up and eat with your family. After breakfast, you can help me please your father.”

Jessica let out a moan but slowly the young daughter rose to her feet. She was dressed in nothing but a pair of jean overalls. Her huge pregnant belly straining against them. Licking the neo cum off her lips she took a seat. “Ok mother. Oh, don’t forget we got to take Roger to the vet today. Vet says he needs his shots.”

“Alright, sweetie. I’ll be sure to do that” She glances over at the old pit bull that was sleeping on the couch. “Oh don’t forget darling I have a book club tonight. Lisa, Holly, and Rebecca are coming over. Be sure to behave around them alright.” She giggled again as she winked at her husband. Life was so perfect for her and her family now. She couldn’t remember a time when things were ever different.

**Author's Note:**

> Commission story


End file.
